


The Way to a Man's Heart

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2016 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2016, Best Friends, Bisexual Dean, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel takes Bela to a dance once in a flashback, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean briefly dates Lisa in a flashback, Demisexual Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple, Memories, Police Officer Dean, Professor Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: “So tell us, how did you and Dean meet?” 
   “Oh, he called me a poopy head.” Dean and Castiel tell some of Castiel's co-workers at a get together how they came to meet one another, and how they fell in love.  It wasn't exactly what everyone expected to hear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I hope you all like this one. Like seriously, I had a blast writing this one. I will let you all read now....

**_Day 6: Making Fun of Each Other_ **

****

**_PRESENT_ **

****

“So tell us, how did you and Dean meet?”  Hannah, the newest professor of Sociology leaned forward in her seat, her blue eyes locked on Castiel in a way that was making his husband highly uncomfortable.  She wasn’t making any effort to hide her attraction, not that she had a snowball’s chance in hell of seducing the man, but it still ticked Dean off when people openly flirted with _his_ husband, or propositioned him.  Thankfully, Castiel was pretty oblivious to it. 

 

Castiel reached over and placed a hand on Dean’s knee, a gesture that Dean saw Hannah frown at, and smiled.

 

“Oh, he called me a poopy head.”

 

The look of surprise and confusion on her face was enough to make Dean burst out laughing.

 

“Excuse me?”  She shot Dean a dirty look before refocusing on Castiel again.

 

“We met in kindergarten, on the playground.”  Castiel explained as Dean took his hand and lifted it to his lips for a tender kiss.

 

“It was love at first sight.”  Dean said teasingly.  Castiel smiled warmly at him for a moment before turning to look at her again.

 

“It definitely was not.  At least, not for me.  I had a lot of issues with being called a poopy head.” 

 

“Oh, what’s this?  Poopy head?  This sounds like an interesting story.”  Balthazar said as he sat down on the other side of Hannah.  Dean grinned.  Maybe coming to this dinner party wasn’t that bad of an idea, even if he didn’t like Hannah.  Balthazar and Gabriel weren’t so bad.  Speaking of, Gabriel reappeared, sitting down to Balthazar’s right, having just refilled his wine glass.  Castiel had been invited to Balthazar’s house along with the other 2 teachers to enjoy an evening outside of work, but he had insisted on bringing Dean with.  Hannah was apparently single and Gabriel had opted to come without his wife.

 

“What are we talking about?”  He asked.

 

“How Dean and Castiel met.”  Hannah replied.  Gabriel smiled and looked over at the couple.

 

“Oh?  Do tell, I’m all ears.”

 

Castiel smiled back.  “Alright.  So...”

 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

**_PAST_ **

 

Dean ran out onto the playground with the other kids and immediately froze.  There were so many kids everywhere and all of the swings were taken.  When he looked at the slides there was long line for that too.  Frowning, he looked around to see if there was something else to do.  Some older kids were kicking around a big, red ball while others were trying to use jump ropes.  There was nothing really for him to do.  He scuffed his shoe along the ground before walking to a shady corner of the school yard.  To his surprise there was a boy he recognized from the other kindergarten class sitting on the ground.  He had chalk and was busy drawing all sorts of pictures on the asphalt.

 

“Hi, can I draw too?”  Dean asked as he knelt down across from the other boy.

 

“Your knee is in my cloud.”  The boy said.  Dean looked down to see that indeed, he had knelt down right in the boy’s cloud but when he tried to sit back, he smeared it.  The other boy whined and glared at him with icy blue eyes.

 

“You ruined it!”

 

“You just haffa draw the edge again.  I didn’t _mean_ to do it.”  Dean pouted.  The other boy leaned over to redraw the edge that had been ruined before returning to what looked to Dean like a dog that he’d been working on.

 

“Can I draw too?”  He asked again.

 

“No.” 

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s _my_ chalk.” 

 

Dean stared for a moment. 

 

“Nuh uh, that’s the school’s chalk.  I want to draw something!” 

 

The boy shot him another dirty look before pulling the pieces of chalk on the ground around him closer.

 

“No, I’m drawing a picture!”

 

Rage and hurt pulsed through Dean in hot waves as his eyes began to sting with tears.

 

“Yeah?  Well…you’re…you’re a-a _poopy head_!”  He shouted.  The other boy looked up in shock and other kids nearby stopped and stared.  Suddenly Mrs. Mosely was there, kneeling down beside Dean as he started to cry.

 

“What’s going on here, boys?”  She asked as she rubbed Dean’s back.

 

“H-he won’t s-share!”  Dean sobbed.  Mrs. Mosely looked at the other little boy, one eyebrow cocked in question.

 

“Is that true, Castiel?”

 

“Mrs. Jones gave it to me to use.  She told me to be careful and not lose any.”  The boy replied softly.

 

“But did she tell you not to share?”  She asked.  He thought for a moment before his shoulders slumped and his head dropped.

 

“No.”

 

“So how about sharing?”  Mrs. Mosley didn’t wait for an answer.  She reached over and snagged a piece.  Dean sniffled and wiped at his eyes when she held it in front of him.  When he reached for it, she pulled it back, just out of his reach.

 

“Now Dean, I heard what you called Castiel.  That was not nice.  If you have a problem with another student, what are you supposed to do?”

 

He looked up at her with huge green eyes that always managed to tug at her heartstrings.

 

“I come and tell a teacher.”  He replied.

 

“That’s right.  Now you see, Castiel was given this chalk by his teacher, and he was told to take care of it.  He should have explained that to you so that when he shared, you knew to be careful with it too.  Sometimes he forgets his words, just like you.  So what I would like is for you to apologize.  It was not nice what you said to him.”

 

Dean turned to look at Castiel.  The angry blue eyes from before were now just wide and innocent.

 

“I’m sorry, Cassitel, you’re not a poopy head.”

 

“My name is Cas- _tiel_.   And it’s ok, Dean, I forgive you.”  Castiel smiled and went back to drawing his dog.  Mrs. Mosley handed Dean the piece of chalk and stood back up.

 

“Be nice, boys, and remember to use your words.”

 

With that she walked off.

 

“What are you drawing?”  Dean asked.

 

“My brother Michael got a puppy for his birthday.  His name is Rex.  He’s got floppy ears and it hurts when he hits me with his tail, but he gives the bestest kisses.”  Castiel replied happily as he added a long tail to his stick figure dog.

 

“I don’t have a dog but I want one.  If I had a dog I’d name him Batman.  Even if it was a girl dog.”  Dean said as he began drawing. 

 

“Why Batman?”  Castiel asked.

 

“Cause Batman is the coolest superhero ever.”  Dean replied matter-of-factly.

 

“What’s a superhero?” 

 

Dean’s jaw dropped as he stared at the other boy.

 

“Superheroes are the bestest!  They save people from lots of scary stuff, like bad guys.”

 

Castiel contemplated this for a moment.  “So they’re police?”

 

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes.  “No, they’re better than police.  Batman has a really cool car that does all sorts of stuff, like fly and go under water and it’s like, the fastest car in the world.”

 

Castiel’s head tilted in confusion.  “I don’t understand how they’re better than the police.  My dad is a policeman and his job is really important.  He fights bad guys every day.  One time, he even got shot and had to go to the hospital.”

 

Dean gasped in surprise, Batman suddenly completely forgotten.

 

“Your dad got _shot_?!”

 

Castiel nodded.  “Yep.  A guy was trying to steal money from a store and my dad and his partner Dave showed up to stop him and the guy shot his gun at them.  My dad got shot in the arm.  He has a scar and everything.”

 

“Whoa, that’s so cool!”  Dean exclaimed.  Castiel smiled proudly.

 

“My dad’s a superhero.”

 

Dean nodded in agreement.  “He is!”

 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

**_PRESENT_ **

 

“Oh, that’s precious.”  Balthazar gushed.  Castiel smiled and leaned in closer to his husband.

 

“After that we became best friends.  Dean wanted to meet my dad, so we got our moms to talk and arrange a playdate, and the following Saturday, Dean came over.  My dad sat with us and told us all sorts of stories.” 

 

“Is that where your desire to get into law enforcement came from?”  Gabe directed his question to Dean who nodded.

 

“I thought Cas’ dad was the coolest guy I had ever met.  I think maybe my own dad was a bit jealous.”  Dean replied with a chuckle.  “I always wanted to save people, even when I was little.”

 

“So how did you two actually end up together?”  Balthazar asked.  Dean smiled as he put his arm around Castiel.  He got a deep sense of satisfaction when his husband leaned into his side and left a hand resting on his thigh. 

 

“I can tell this one.”  Dean said.  “It’s a funny story, actually.”

 

“It wasn’t so much funny as it was embarrassing.”  Castiel grumbled.  Dean squeezed his shoulder.

 

“It’s funny now, as we look back on it.  You see, after that first meeting, Cas and me, we were basically inseparable.  He was my best friend in the world and I told him everything.  He told me everything.  Except I was afraid to tell him that I had realized around 9th grade that I liked boys.  Him specifically.”  He said.

 

“And I was oblivious to both sexes at that time.  I was happy spending my time with Dean and when I wasn’t with him, I was studying.  It wasn’t until Dean got his first girlfriend our junior year that I sort of…woke up.  I was so jealous.”  Castiel shook his head and sighed.  “I was a repulsive little twat.  I hurt the person I cared the most about.”

 

“What did you do?”  Gabriel asked.

 

“I let my emotions get out of control and I took my frustration and fear out on Dean.  He’d done nothing wrong, but I was jealous and confused.  How he ever forgave me, I’ll never know.  He was always the “act first, think later” type back then.”  Castiel replied.

 

“Except with you, babe.  I always put you first.  I knew something was wrong.”  Dean kissed his husband’s cheek softly.  “I’ll always put you first, sweetheart.”

 

The look of adoration on Castiel’s face was what he lived for.  It made an already beautiful man infinitely more so.

 

“So what exactly happened?”  Balthazar made a sweeping gesture for them to elaborate.

 

“Well, he told me I was an asshole.”  Dean said.

 

“Oh, this ought to be good.”  Gabriel mused.

 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

**_PAST_ **

 

“Dean, would you like to come over this weekend?  Michael promised to take us to the comic book store downtown if I help him clean the garage tonight.”  Castiel was laying back in his bed, thumbing through the newest book in his Spiderman series as he talked to Dean on his new cordless phone, a gift from his parents for making honor roll again second semester.

 

“Uh, I can’t Saturday.  I, um…I have a date.”

 

Castiel dropped the book and sat up suddenly.  Dean…had a _date_?

 

“You have a date?  With who?”

 

“Lisa Braeden.  I’m taking her to the movies.”  Dean replied.

 

Castiel’s stomach felt sour, like he might throw up any second. 

 

“Did you ask her out?”  He didn’t know why he was asking that, but he needed to know.

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

There was a dark, twisted feeling deep in Castiel’s gut hearing that Dean not only had a date with a girl, but that he’d been the one to do the asking.  The thing was, he couldn’t figure out _why_ it bothered him so much. 

 

“Oh.  I didn’t know you liked her.”

 

“She’s pretty, and she likes me.  I kissed her today, after gym.  I’m hoping I get to do more than that on our date.”  Dean sounded excited and that only made the dark, twisted feeling deep inside Castiel grow deeper.  It felt as though it were beginning to take root.

 

“I have to go.  My mother’s calling me.”  Castiel hung up before Dean could say anything.  He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rested his elbows on his thighs.  The feeling twisting about in his gut was unlike anything he had ever experienced before.  It was very unpleasant.  He didn’t understand why he would be feeling it in regards to Dean.  This was new and unsettling.  He needed guidance.  With shaky fingers he dialed the one person that might be able to explain things to him.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Charlie, I-”

 

What?  What was he supposed to say?  What _could_ he say?  He’d never felt like this before.

 

“Cas?”  She asked.

 

“I need to talk to you about something.”  He ventured, still unsure how to broach the actual subject.

 

“I’m all ears.  What’s on your mind?” 

 

He mulled over her question for a moment. 

 

“Dean…he has a date.”

 

“Oh?  That’s cool.  Lisa, right?  I’m guessing since I saw them macking on each other outside of gym today.”  She said.  Castiel felt that burning heat coiling heavily in his gut and before he knew he’d done it, he was growling.

 

“Whoa, big guy, what was _that_ for?” 

 

“I don’t know!”  He cried as he flopped back on his bed.  “I just got off the phone with Dean.  He told me about his date and the kiss and I-I…”

 

“Slow down, Cas.  Just breathe.”  She said softly.  He took a deep, shuddering breath and exhaled slowly.  She knew he was close to crying, even if he didn’t know the reason _why_.

 

“I’m better.”  He said a few minutes later.

 

“Ok, so let’s get to the root of the problem.  Do you like Lisa?” 

 

He scrunched up his nose at the question.  She was…plain, as far as he was concerned.  But then again, so was everyone.  He had no interest in her.

 

“No, I don’t like her.”

 

“Ok.  Are you worried that Dean won’t have time for you if he has a girlfriend?”  She asked next.  He wondered if that was the actual problem.  What came with dating?  All of their friends that dated, they had no time for anyone but their boyfriend or girlfriend.  Until now, he hadn’t dated, and neither had Dean.  Charlie had dated a few guys but always broke up with them after a few dates. 

 

“I don’t know.  I don’t think that’s it?  I mean, he has other friends, and I don’t get upset if he hangs around with them.  I just…don’t want him with Lisa.  And I don’t understand why!”  He groaned and rubbed at his eyes.

 

“Oh…”  She gave a small gasp that had him opening his eyes again to stare at the ceiling.

 

“What?”

 

She was quiet, and that worried him.  What had she figured out that he hadn’t?

 

“Charlie, _what_?”

 

She sighed before she started talking.

 

“Cas, have you ever had a crush before?  On anyone?”

 

He tried to think of whether he had or not.  There were girls that flirted, twirled their hair, passed him notes in class, and a few bold ones that had asked him out, but he just wasn’t interested in any of them.  When he tried to imagine whether or not he liked anyone, a familiar set of green eyes came to mind, and a freckled face that held the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen and oh…

 

“Oh God…”

 

“Cas, it’s ok.”  She said.

 

“No, no it’s not!  Oh God, what am I going to do?!”  He cried.

 

“You’re going to calm down, that’s what you’re going to do.”  She told him.

 

“I’ve never liked anyone before, Charlie!  Am I gay?  Oh my God, I’m gay!  My parents are going to be so mad!”  He was sobbing now, uncontrollably.  He didn’t hear anything else she said, or the line when it disconnected.   The tears continued to fall as he curled himself into a ball.  He didn’t hear his bedroom door opening a while later but he felt when the bed dipped as someone sat down.  He looked up to see Charlie sitting there.

 

“You-you were on the phone.”  He still has his phone clutched in one hand and she gently plucked it from his grasp and hung it up.

 

“Yeah, well, you were scaring me so I got my mom to give me a ride over here.”  She pulled a tissue from the box on his nightstand and handed it to him.  He was still sniffling as he sat up and wiped at his face.

 

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do!  Dean doesn’t like me back.  He likes Lisa, and even if he _did_ like me back, what am I supposed to do about it?”

 

Charlie pursed her lips as she thought.  “Do you want to kiss him?”

 

“What kind of question is that?”  He tossed out the tissue and grabbed a second one.

 

“A simple one.  If you could picture yourself kissing anyone, who would it be?”

 

“It would be Dean.”  He admitted.

 

“It’s a sticky situation, isn’t it.”  She tucked a lock of her bright red hair behind her ear and watched as he grabbed his own in frustration.

 

“I have no clue what to do!  He’s my best friend!”

 

“Well, the way I see it, you have 2 options.  You can tell him, and face how he might react, or you can stay quiet and watch him maybe fall in love with Lisa, or whatever girl comes after her.  The decision is up to you though.”  She squeezed his knee in an attempt to console him, but her words only seemed to make things worse.  Dean had a girlfriend.  What the hell was supposed to do now?

 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

Castiel chose the second option.  He kept his mouth shut and watched as Dean dated Lisa.  It killed him to see them getting more and more serious and when his friend started talking about wanting to have sex with her; that was his breaking point. 

 

“Dean, stop.  I do _not_ want to hear about you having sex with her, or with anyone.”  He’d snapped one afternoon during lunch.  Dean was sitting next to Charlie on the other side of the lunch table, bragging about getting to touch his girlfriend in places that made Castiel sick to think about and he blanched at the anger in his best friend’s voice.

 

“Dude, who else am I supposed to talk to about this stuff?  I’m _horny_ , man!” 

 

Castiel slammed his hand down on the table, startling everyone sitting there.  As he got to his feet he leveled Dean with an icy glare.

 

“No, Dean, you’re a hormonal teenage boy that doesn’t want to attempt to control his impulses.  You’re always thinking with your dick nowadays.  I said I don’t want to hear about it and I mean that.” 

 

Dean stared after him, jaw dropped as Castiel dumped out his uneaten lunch and left the cafeteria.

 

“I better go check on him.”  Charlie hurried after Castiel leaving Dean sitting with a few other friends that were pointedly avoiding that conversation.  He was about to go check on Castiel himself when Lisa sat down beside him and leaned in for a kiss.  Distracted, he forgot for the moment about their little spat. 

 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

“Cas, so I’m taking Lisa to the spring dance.”

 

“Good for you.  Have fun.”  Castiel said dryly.  Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“No, dummy, I’m saying that because Lisa has a friend, Bella, and Bella needs a date.”

 

“So?”  Castiel was annoyed more and more by Dean, though he wasn’t sure if it was because of his feelings for the other boy or simply because Dean was annoying.  What he did know was that the more he mentioned Lisa, the angrier he got.

 

“So, I want you to take her.”  Dean said.

 

“Not interested.”

 

“Cas, you’re never interested in anyone.  You need to test the waters, see what you like.  Bella’s real pretty.  And British .”

 

Castiel sighed and set his book aside for the moment.  This was their study hall and usually they talked during it, the teacher didn’t care as long as homework was done.  Until Dean started talking about Lisa.  Then he just wanted to read and be left the hell alone.  How was he supposed to tell Dean that he didn’t need to test the waters to know that it was Dean himself that he was interested in?

 

“I don’t want to test the waters, Dean.  She’s not my type.”

 

Dean’s brain latched onto the second sentence and he grinned.

 

“So you _do_ have a type.”

 

“Dean.”  Castiel warned.  “I am done with this conversation.”

 

Dean slumped back in his chair with a look of annoyance.

 

“Can’t you just take her?  You don’t have to do anything.  It’s so she won’t be stuck at home.  We’re going out for pizza first, then to the dance.”

 

Castiel looked heaven ward for a moment before turning his gaze on Dean.

 

“Why is it so important that I take this girl?  I won’t be interested in her and it would be cruel to get her hopes up if she ended up liking me.”

 

“Because I want my best friend there to talk to, so I’m not forced to spend the entire night socializing with just 2 girls.  I’d prefer to talk to you.”  Dean replied.

 

It made Castiel’s stomach twist uncomfortably.  He wanted to go to the dance with Dean, but as his _date_ , not as the date of his girlfriend’s friend.  Still, Dean wanted him there, and that was enough.

 

“Fine.  I’ll take her, but there will be no pressuring me to take her out again, or to kiss her.  I have _no interest_ in that.”

 

Dean did a quick fist pump and grinned excitedly at him.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll make sure Lisa knows that, and to tell Bella that.”

 

Castiel shook his head as he opened his book back up.  He had a feeling this was going to backfire in the worst way possible.

 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

“Dean, I’m uncomfortable.  I don’t want to do this.”  Castiel looked nervously around the crowded gym.  The girls had disappeared to socialize with some of their friends, leaving them standing there, but all he wanted to do was leave.

 

“We just have to dance a few times with them, that’s all.  Dancing isn’t so bad.”  Dean nudged him with his elbow and pointed to the dance floor.  “See?  Charlie got a date, she’s dancing.”

 

Castiel located their friend where she was dancing with Randy Miller, one of the linebackers from the football team.  There was about a mile between their bodies as they moved to the music.  Ok, yeah, he figured he could do that too.  It wasn’t _that_ bad.

 

“Here they come.”  Dean straightened up as Lisa and Bella came back.  Lisa slid her arms around Dean’s waist and smiled at him.

 

“Dance with me?”

 

He nodded and took her by the hand to lead her onto the dance floor.  Castiel was left standing with Bella.  She was smiling at him, no doubt hoping he’d ask her to dance.  He tugged at his tie, suddenly feeling like he was choking.  The pizza from earlier was not sitting well in his stomach.

 

“Would you like to dance?”  Bella finally asked when she realized he wasn’t going to.  No, he didn’t want to dance.  Not with her, at least, but the hopeful expression on her face made him feel guilty.

 

“O-ok.”  He reached out and took her hand.  They ended up in a spot right next to Dean and Lisa who were pressed in close to one another, moving as though they were a single unit.  Castiel refused to look at them.  Instead, he turned to Bella.  She was smiling up at him and he thought maybe she was kind of pretty.  Still not his type, but she was pretty, and he tried to focus on that as he put his hands on her hips.  Her arms snaked their way up and around his neck, putting them much, _much_ closer than Charlie was with Randy.  She was almost pressed against him as they swayed to the music.  This wasn’t as terrible as he’d expected, but he still wasn’t happy.

 

The song faded into something even slower and to Castiel’s horror, Bella moved closer, until her body was flush against his own.  Beside them Dean was kissing Lisa like his life depended on it.  The hopeful look on Bella’s face was too much.  He deliberately looked away from his friend as he tried hard not to punch Lisa until she was a bleeding mess.  Why had he agree to come? 

 

“You alright?”  Bella asked.  He gave a brisk nod but didn’t look at her face. 

 

The dance continued and he ended up dancing until his feet ached.  Bella had him dancing to every slow song as well as some of the fast ones.  He was relieved when the time came to take the girls home.  Lisa only lived a few blocks away and as they made their way on foot, she informed them that her parents were out for the evening and wouldn’t be back until the early hours of the morning at the earliest.  That information was lost on Castiel, however Dean seemed excited by it.  He had expected to leave the girls at the door and continue on home with Dean who was spending the night at his house but instead they were led into Lisa’s house.

 

“What are we doing here?”  Castiel whispered to Dean when the girls wandered off to the kitchen, presumably to get drinks.

 

“Having fun.”  Dean’s smile was more of a leer than the beautiful smile Castiel loved to see.  He was still processing what his friend meant when the girls returned carrying cans of soda.  Lisa’s tongue was down Dean’s throat a second later and it suddenly clicked.

 

“You intend to have sex!”  He blurted.  Dean looked embarrassed and glanced nervously at the girls who both seemed a bit surprised at his outburst.

 

“Yeah, and if you play your cards right, you could be having it too.”  Dean hissed.  Castiel took a step back, shocked.

 

“You motherfucking _asshole_!”  He roared.  His rage was so strong it had him shaking.  “I told you, and _this_ is how little you think of me?”  He turned and headed for the door, ignoring the disappointed look on Bella’s face.

 

“Cas!  Wait, dude!  I’m staying at your place tonight!” 

 

He could hear Dean muttering some kind of apology to Lisa but that just made him even angrier.  Dean just wanted sex, and he didn’t care who got in his way, including Castiel, and that hurt more than anything.  He was ¾ of the way down the block when Dean finally caught up to him, and while he didn’t know what to expect, getting grabbed by the arm and jerked around until they were facing wasn’t it.

 

“What the hell is your problem?”  Dean snapped. 

 

“ _My_ problem?  _My problem_?  I _told_ you I didn’t want to take her to the dance.  I _told_ you I was not attracted to her.  But I went.  _For you_.  I danced with her, I was polite to her, and I walked her back to Lisa’s because it was the proper thing to do, but at no point in time did I ever imply to her or to you that I was interested in sex with her.  I find the idea repulsive and that you would trick me into going back to Lisa’s place so that _you_ could have sex?  And with a girl I absolutely _cannot_ stand…”  Castiel slapped away the hand Dean was still holding on to him with.

 

“You have no respect for me.  None.  I would _never_ do that to you, but you thought nothing of forcing me into a highly awkward and very scary situation just so you could get your dick wet.  Well, go on then.  Go fuck her, since that’s what you want so bad.  But I’m not going back there, and I am rescinding my invitation for you to spend the night tonight.  I need to be alone.” 

 

He turned and started walking again but Dean’s next words made him stop short.

 

“What, are you some kind of queer?”

 

Castiel’s hands balled into fists at his side as he forced himself to take a deep breath.  He was a good 30 feet away from Dean when he turned around to face him again.

 

“Yes, are you happy now?  Surprise!  Not attracted to girls!  Now leave me the fuck alone!”

 

He didn’t wait for a response after that, he took off running and kept running until he reached his own house.  His brother was sitting on the couch watching a movie, their mother probably in bed, their father at work, so there was no one to stop him and ask him what was wrong.  Up in his room he tore off his tie and dress clothes, blinking away the angry tears in his eyes as he changed for bed.  Dean Winchester was an asshole, and he had quite possibly just ended their 9 year friendship, but as the hurt and pain over Dean’s blatant disregard for his feelings washed over him, he couldn’t find it within himself to care.

 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

Sunday was church but when they got back, Dean was sitting on his front porch waiting.  Castiel’s parents shared a look before passing him by and heading into the house.  Michael had headed to work right after church so Castiel was left standing alone.

 

“Can we talk?”  Dean asked as he got to his feet.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about.”  Castiel said coldly.  He just wanted to go up to his room and be left the hell alone.

 

“That’s a lie and you know it.  There’s lots of stuff to talk about.”  Dean crossed his arms and how dare he get mad?  He had _no_ right!

 

“Let me clarify then.  There is nothing that I wish to talk about with _you._   Go home, Dean.”  He tried to go up the stairs but Dean blocked the way.

 

“Well there’s plenty I have to say, and you’re going to listen, you stubborn jerk.”  Dean said.  “You were right last night.  I am an asshole.  I put my own needs first.  It was wrong of me to use you like that.  Lisa said I wasn’t gonna get any if I didn’t come up with a date for Bella.  So I used you, and I shouldn’t have done that.  I don’t even like Lisa the way she likes me.  I figured out after the first couple of dates that I didn’t like her the way she wanted me to, but everyone kept telling us we made such a cute couple, and she likes kissing as much as I do, so I thought, why not stick it out?  Maybe I’ll grow to like her more.”

 

“I don’t want to hear this.”  Castiel snapped.  “I’m done hearing about Lisa!”

 

“Why?  What did she ever do to you?”  Dean was clearly baffled as to why his best friend hated his girlfriend so much.

 

Castiel’s anger bubbled over, finally reaching its boiling point, and the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

 

“Because she got you and I didn’t!  I can’t have you!” 

 

Dean blinked in surprise and it dawned on Castiel what he had just said.

 

“Oh…God…” 

 

He wasn’t going to try again to get past Dean and into his own house.  Instead he turned and took off running.  It didn’t matter that he was still in his church clothes, or that his shoes were pinching his feet so bad that he knew he’d have blisters later, he just needed to escape.

 

His path took him to Charlie’s front door and her mother answered when he knocked.  She took one look at his disheveled clothes and sweat damp hair and stepped aside to let him in.

 

“Charlie is up in her room.” 

 

“Thank you, ma’am.”  He nodded politely and darted up the stairs to his friend’s room.  She was flopped back in a beanbag chair playing a video game but paused it when he walked in.

 

“You look awful.”

 

“I told Dean.  He got me mad and I blurted it out.”  He said.

 

“Wait, back up.  You told him you like him?”  She got up and quickly closed the door before grabbing him by the hand and dragging him over to her bed and making him sit down.

 

“Yes!  I think I’ve lost my mind!  He just…he got me _so mad_!”  He pulled at his hair until she forced him to let go.

 

“Ok, you need to relax.  How does a glass of orange juice sound?  Or some water?”  She asked.

 

“Water.”  He agreed.  She hurried to get the drink, returning only a few minutes later.  With the door close again, she handed him the glass and then sat down next to him.  She waited for him to take a few sips and hopefully calm himself down.

 

“Ok, so start at the beginning and tell me everything.”

 

He took a deep breath.

 

“So Dean talked me into taking a friend of Lisa’s to the dance last night…”

 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

When Castiel finally made his way home, thanks to a ride from Charlie’s mom, Dean was gone.  He took a long, hot shower and then slunk back to his bedroom to fret and worry about what Monday would bring.  Would Dean make fun of him?  Would Dean be ok with it?  Would Dean still want to be his friend? 

 

He worried also about whether any of what he’d said today would get back to Lisa.  What if Lisa or Bella spread rumors around school because of his outburst last night?  Lisa didn’t seem to be that kind of person but Bella had a reputation for being a bit of a bitch, despite how sweet she had seemed last night.  It wasn’t until after he’d agreed to take her to the dance that he had asked around to find out more about her and figure out who she even was that he had learned that little tidbit.  She’d seemed nice last night, but he’d also sort of burned her, and if she wanted to be a bitch about it, she would.  There were so many different things that worried him that he was making himself sick.  The following morning he ended up throwing up at the idea of facing Dean or the girls. 

 

His mother, she knew it was nerves and not a virus, even if she didn’t know anything more than that he’d had a fight with Dean, and after giving him a dose of Pepto, she shipped him off to school.  He made his way to his locker and grabbed his books for first period without being confronted by any of his friends, and he counted that as a victory.  The fates had other plans though. 

 

At lunch he tried to hide out in the library’s reading room but of course Dean found him.  Castiel froze, his sandwich halfway to his mouth and stared up at his friend with large, frightened eyes.

 

“Uh, hey, Cas.”

 

Castiel lowered the sandwich, his appetite suddenly gone.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

Dean sat down in the chair next to him, moving slowly like he expected Castiel to bolt at any moment.

 

“Why are you up here?”

 

Castiel frowned as his cheeks began to heat up and looked away.  That was enough of an answer for Dean though.

 

“I’m sorry, Cas.  I’ve been a shitty friend.”

 

That…was unexpected.  Castiel looked at him in surprise.  He wished Charlie was there because he had no idea what he should say in response.  All he could do was stare and wait to see what Dean said next.

 

“So I talked with Lisa today.  She was mad cause I didn’t come back Saturday, and I didn’t answer her calls yesterday.  Frankly I’m surprise she didn’t just show up on my doorstep.  But, she didn’t, thank God.  I needed some time away from her, to decide on the best way to break up.”

 

That was the last thing Castiel had expected. 

 

“Why do you want to break up with her?”

 

“I told you yesterday, I don’t like her the way she wants me to.”  Dean sighed and subtly scooted his chair closer.  “So I talked to my mom after I went home yesterday.  I was mad at myself for how I treated you and I was mad that I had done exactly what my mom had warned me against, which was to give in to peer pressure.  The only ones that never pressured me were you and Charlie.  I should have listened to you guys, not everyone else that said I needed to have a girlfriend, or that I needed to have sex with her in order to prove my self-worth.  Or at least, that’s what my mom says.  Apparently she figured out why we were fighting.  I think your mom overheard and called my mom and they talked about us.”  Dean scratched at the back of his neck as he talked.  There was a red tinge to the tips of his ears and his cheeks that told Castiel that he was embarrassed about that. 

 

“My mom didn’t say anything to me.”

 

“Maybe cause you have your stuff figured out already.  I was the one that didn’t.  You’ve never been anything but you.”  Dean said.  Castiel shrugged and finally took a bite of his sandwich.  Frankly, he didn’t feel like he had anything put together.

 

“So I spent yesterday trying to find the easiest way to break up with Lisa.  It didn’t matter because she met me at my locker this morning and started giving me hell about Saturday night.  I got mad and just flat out told her I’m done, that I don’t want to see her anymore.  She was mad.  Bella told me you were right, that I’m an asshole.  I was going to talk to you at lunch but then you didn’t show up.”  Dean shrugged.  “But I knew you’d be up here.”

 

Castiel swallowed the bite he’d been methodically chewing to death and grabbed his capri-sun to take a sip.

 

“I apologize for yelling at you yesterday.  And on Saturday.”  He said softly.

 

“Cas…”  Dean was now sitting on the edge of his chair, his knees brushing against Castiel’s.

 

“Yes, Dean?”

 

“I need to tell you something.  Something really important.”

 

Castiel set his juice down and cocked an eyebrow expectantly.  He watched as Dean swallowed hard several times.  They’d been friends long enough for him to know how truly nervous the other boy was in that moment and that if he pushed him, Dean would just clam up and get angry.  It was his self-defense mechanism.

 

“I’m listening.”

 

Dean couldn’t scoot any closer or he’d fall out of his seat, so he dragged the chair itself closer.

 

“Cas, the only reason I asked Lisa out was cause I-I thought you liked girls.  I’ve been crazy about you since I figured out a while back that I liked guys.  I didn’t know _you_ liked guys.”  His hands were shaking badly so he clasped them together and swallowed hard again.  “Cas…I don’t just like you.  What I feel, it’s not just liking someone.  I think…”  This time he reached over, watching Castiel’s expression carefully as he took the other boy’s hand.  “That I’m in love with you.”

 

Castiel stared at where his hand and Dean’s were clasped together, the shock of the moment leaving him stunned and unsure what the proper response should be.  Fortunately for him, as well as he could read Dean, the other boy could read him equally as well.  He wasn’t taking Castiel’s silence as a sign of rejection, but as a sign that he was trying to process what Dean was telling him.

 

“Cas, how do you feel about me?”

 

“I love you too.”  He realized in that moment that he absolutely meant every word. 

 

Dean sighed with relief and pulled his chair so close that Castiel had to part his legs to make room for it.  It wasn’t comfortable by any means, but he found that he wanted Dean as close as he possibly could get him.  He looked around to make sure that they were still alone. Sometimes other kids sought out solace in here too.  A gentle hand against his cheek drew his attention back to Dean.

 

“Cas, I want to kiss you.”

 

“Then do it.”  Castiel shot back.  Dean chuckled as he slid his fingers up into the mess Castiel called hair and pulled him forward until their lips met.  It wasn’t Dean’s first kiss but he knew it was his friend’s, so he moved slowly, letting Castiel find his own rhythm.  When fingers tangled into the front of his tee shirt and the lips pressed against his own parted, he wanted to cheer.  Castiel was more eager than he’d expected but that was just how the boy was.  He either did things a 100% or not at all.

 

The bell rang, signifying the end of the lunch hour.  Next period was gym for Castiel and biology for Dean.  Reluctantly they both drew back but only enough that they could rest their foreheads together.

 

“Tell me what you want Cas.”  Dean whispered.  They only had a few seconds before the second bell would ring and then they’d be late, but this?  It was worth a detention.

 

“You, Dean.”  Was the response he received.  Dean smiled.

 

“I’m yours.”

 

Castiel smiled back.  “Damn right you are.  You’re mine, forever.  Now let’s go before we’re late.”

 

Dean laughed and helped Castiel to clean up his lunch.  Forever sure sounded like a long time, but he really was ok with that.

 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

**_PRESENT_ **

****

“That was wonderful.”  Balthazar held up his drink in a sort of cheer as the story came to an end.

 

“So you’re demisexual?”  Hannah asked.

 

“That is what we concluded later on, yes.  All I know is that I love Dean, I have only ever loved Dean, and I will only ever love Dean.”  Castiel looked her right in the eye as he responded, and it dawned on her that the wedding ring on his hand was not a challenge at all, but thicker, longer, and taller than the Great Wall of China as far as the handsome man sitting across from her was concerned.  He was completely untouchable.

 

“That’s romantic as hell.  I wish my wife had that kind of love for me.  She’s so hot and cold I never know what to expect.”  Gabriel sighed.  I envy you two.”

 

Dean grinned and kissed his husband’s cheek again.  God he loved him.

 

“So, I hear you have news.”  Balthazar tipped his now empty glass towards them.

 

“We do.  We’re officially going to be Sabrina’s parents.  Our petition for adoption went through, and we’re going to court Monday to finalize it.  It’s been a long 6 months, but it’s almost over now.”  Castiel smiled happily.

 

“I-I didn’t know you had children.”  Hannah seemed shocked by the news.

 

“Sabrina makes our 3rd.  We have another daughter, Ali, a son, Wyatt, and now Sabrina.  She’s 9 months old.  Ali is 6 and Wyatt is 3.”  Dean said.

 

“You didn’t know they had kids?  They’ve been married forever, since before Castiel ever started at the university.”  Balthazar turned to look at Hannah who was shaking her head.

 

“No, though I’ve not gotten to talk much one on one with Castiel.”

 

“Oh, he’s forever bragging about his rugrats.  In fact, his son and my son are in preschool together.  They’re best buddies, though last week Carson dumped a bucket of sand on Wyatt’s head and got sent home.”  Gabriel snickered.  “My kid’s a brat.  They’re in the campus preschool.”

 

“I didn’t know.”  Hannah admitted.

 

“You just thought Cassie here was hot.”  Balthazar called her out.  She sighed and rolled her eyes but she wasn’t denying it.

 

“Well, congratulations on the newest addition to the Novak-Winchester household.”  Gabriel said as he tried to diffuse the awkward situation.  Dean inclined his head while Castiel smiled.

 

“Thank you.  We are excited to have her permanently in our family.”

 

“So, who’s up for a game of strip poker?”  Balthazar asked suddenly.  He was more than a little drunk now.

 

“No.”  Was the resounding answer.

 

“Damn…”

 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

“So, are you happy now that we attended Balthazar’s little get together?”  Dean asked later that night as they changed for bed.  They were having a child free night as Castiel’s parents had taken them for the weekend.

 

“I enjoy their company.  Balthazar and I have interesting conversations and for some reason Gabriel reminds me of Charlie.  He’s free with his thoughts like she is.  It’s refreshing when we work in an environment where everyone acts like a stuffed shirt.”  Castiel replied.  Dean laughed as he pulled a clean tee shirt over his head.

 

“Yeah, I like him.  Balthazar’s ok too.  I’m not crazy about Hannah though.”

 

Castiel had already changed and was busy hanging his blazer back up in the closet.  He paused, turning to look at his husband.

 

“Oh?  Why?”

 

Dean gave him a bitch face worthy of the ones his brother Sam always gave.

 

“Seriously?  You really have to ask why?”

 

Castiel finished hanging up the jacket and closed the closet door.

 

“Is it because Balthazar said she was attracted to me?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes.  “Yes, butthead, because she _is_ attracted to you.”

 

Castiel waved a hand dismissively before heading towards their bathroom.

 

“Whatever.  You know some people see a wedding ring as just another obstacle to overcome, and I’m pretty sure she figured out tonight that even if I wasn’t demi, there’s absolutely no way on earth I would be interested in her.  People that think like that, they sicken me.  I would never knowingly want to destroy another person’s relationship for the sake of lust.  I didn’t do it to you when you were with Lisa, and I wouldn’t do it to anyone else.  It shows extreme greed and a total lack of respect.  Besides, my heart is taken and always will be.  You ought to know by now Dean, when I make a decision, it’s final.”

 

Dean sighed as he followed his husband into the bathroom.

 

“Yeah, I know.  Still doesn’t stop my gut from twisting into little knots and being pissed off.”

 

Castiel had prepared their toothbrushes and he turned around to hand Dean his with a smirk.

 

“You were jealous.”

 

“Don’t make fun of me.”  Dean grumbled as he took his brush.

 

“You’re adorable when you’re jealous, my little sugar bear.”  Castiel playfully pinched his husband’s cheek and laughed when his hand was batted away.

 

“Stop it!  You’re mine and people like her piss me the hell off.” 

 

Castiel grinned at him before turning back to the sink and starting to brush his teeth.  Dean did the same with his and soon they were back in the bedroom pulling the covers back.

 

“You know, you were worse last month when we went out for Charlie’s birthday and that waitress was flirting with me.”  Dean sometimes liked to stir the hornets’ nest, mostly because it ended in hot, fantastic sex.  Occasionally though, it backfired and he ended up on the couch.

 

“You were an assbutt that night and drank too much.  She was all over you and darling…”  Castiel threw back his half of the blankets a little harder than was absolutely necessary.  There was an icy glint in his eyes that sent a thrill through Dean.

 

“Yeah?”  Dean was worried he had pushed his husband in the wrong direction this time.

 

“You are mine.  If I ever catch her touching you again, she’ll rue the day she was born.”  Castiel slid into the bed and as soon as Dean was laying down, he curled himself around him.

 

“Honey, you know I’ve never been interested in anyone but you.  Even drunk I told her repeatedly that I had a smoking hot husband and she needed to stop.  I smacked her hands away more than a few times before you finally came over.  You know I wouldn’t have encouraged her or anyone like her.  And I know I drank too much that night.  That’s why I vowed to never drink like that again.”  Dean wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him even closer.

 

“You are a cute drunk though.  Kept asking me to kiss your boo boo after you tripped and knocked your elbow into the bar.”  Castiel teased.  Dean scowled at him, though there wasn’t any heat behind it.

 

“Fuck you, that hurt like a son of a bitch.” 

 

“My adorable little drunk.”  Castiel kissed the tip of his nose, ignoring his husband’s grumbling.

 

“Hey, Cas?”  Dean pulled back enough that he could look his husband in the eye.

 

“Yes, darling?”

 

“I love you.  Now and forever.” 

 

Castiel smiled wide.  “I love you too, more than anything in the world.  And now that you have used your ploy of making me upset and then using compliments to charm me, I would like for you to pound me into the mattress.”

 

Dean barked out a laugh at his love’s frankness.

 

“As you wish, baby.”

 

“Just fuck me so I can’t walk tomorrow.  We have only until Sunday until the kids come back and I want the opportunity to hear you scream.”  Castiel pulled away and stripped his clothes off quickly.

 

Dean sat up, grinning as he got rid of his own clothes just as fast.

 

“Well, when you put it _that_ way…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one. Kudos and comments are always welcome, and thank you for reading!
> 
>  **Day 7's Prompt:** A Death of Someone Close
> 
> Don't worry, I'm not killing off Cas, Dean, or Sam, though I haven't started it yet, so I'm not sure who that person will be yet. Tune in tomorrow to find out what I come up with...


End file.
